The field of the disclosure relates generally to a hand and forearm orthosis. When a joint is injured either by trauma or by surgery, scar tissue can form, often resulting in contractures. Such conditions can limit the range of motion of the joint. It is often possible to treat this condition by use of a range-of-motion (ROM) orthosis. ROM orthoses are devices commonly used during physical rehabilitative therapy to increase the range-of-motion over which the wearer can move the joint.